Los sueños ¿Sueños son?
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Feliks, esta hablando como siempre de sus cosas mientras Toris escuchaba pacientemente. Pero... ¿cuanto puede durar la paciencia del castaño? ¿Eternamente? Fem!Polonia x Lithuania Fem!Feliks x Toris


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con otro mini fic de Toris x Feliks... Esta vez, inspirada en una imagen que vi ^^**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, desgraciadamente =S**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender xD**

* * *

No lo soportaba más. Ese parloteo incansable sobre aquel tema tan trivial…

- ¡Ay, Toris! ¡Cómo que los volantes del vestido tendrían que haber sido rosa! Piensas lo mismo, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, claro…  
- O sea, como que no tenían ningún tipo de criterio para elegir los colores… Mira que poner los volantes en naranja con el vestido siendo azul. ¡Cuando yo sea una reconocida diseñadora, haré que la gente aprecie la combinación de colores! – La rubia se quedó mirando al castaño fijamente, con un pequeño mohín en los labios-. ¡Toris! ¡No me estás escuchándo!

El castaño la miró y sonrió culpable.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.  
- ¡No es justo! ¡Toris, eres malo! – gritó la chica golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados-. ¡Malo, malo, malo!  
-Feliks… para. Feliks… ¡Se acabó! – Gritó haciendo que la chica parase en el acto.  
-Toris, ¿qué…?

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta. Pronto sintió las cálidas manos del castaño alrededor de su espalda, mientras que él se situaba delante de ella con el semblante totalmente serio. El sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la chica al ver como Toris intentaba acercar sus labios a los suyos.

- ¡Para, Toris! – dijo parándole con ambas manos, posándolas en los labios del castaño. Vio que el chico también estaba sonrojado, pero la determinación brillaba en sus iris azules.

Con un rápido movimiento, quitó las manos de la chica de su boca, apresándolas por las muñecas y dejándole el camino libre. El temor se hizo patente en la cara de Feliks que solo pudo sentir los labios del castaño sobre los suyos. Aquellos dulces labios que la abrasaban con todo aquel calor que desprendían. Toris mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras que sus manos habían liberado totalmente las manos de la rubia. Feliks no sabía bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo pero, poco a poco, fue perdiendo la consciencia, cerrando los ojos, y se dejó llevar por aquel beso. Un beso tierno, dulce y sencillo. Ese beso por el que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.  
No existía el tiempo, se había parado, y ninguno de los dos quería que terminara. Pero el aire era necesario y fueron separándose lentamente, con los ojos todavía cerrados, para luego abrirlos y mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Una guerra de miradas azules y verdes, luchando con la misma intensidad.

- Toris…  
- Te quiero, Feliks.

Y pronunciadas dichas palabras, volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez con mayor desesperación. Los labios se movían, las lenguas danzaban sin ningún control y los sentimientos florecían rápidamente aumentando la temperatura de la habitación. Toris comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la rubia mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello castaño atrayéndole más a ella, profundizando el beso. El chico comenzó a depositar leves besos por sus labios, mejillas, bajando al cuello mientras la piel se erizaba con cada roce… Leves gemidos salían de la boca de Feliks que mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer de las caricias… El castaño paró un momento y, tras hacer que Feliks le mirara a los ojos, sonrió.

- Por favor, no te alejes nunca…  
- Jamás…

Feliks se abrazó al chico que la fue tumbando poco a poco sobre el sofá sin apartar sus labios de la piel blanca. Ninguno sabía a dónde llegarían, pero no querían que se detuviese nada. Pronto, el vestido de Feliks cayó al suelo, alejado mientras que la camisa de Toris recibía el mismo destino. La vergüenza sumada al calor y la pasión que ambos sentían, comenzó a quemarles la piel y…

- ¡Buenos días! Son las seis y cincuenta y ocho, a dos minutos de las siete. La previsión meteorológica para hoy es de sol en todo el país y temperaturas suaves que…

El despertador se apagó bruscamente por el golpe recibido contra la pared. Feliks estaba sentada en la cama, enfurruñada, mirando con malos ojos ese aparato endemoniado. Tras un leve puchero, volvió a taparse con las sábanas con la firme intención de dormirse.

- ¡Feliks, arriba! – gritó su madre abriendo la puerta y levantando las persianas, dejando que el sol entrara e iluminara todo el cuarto-. ¿No habías quedado con Toris para ir a clase? – preguntó su madre mientras salía del cuarto.

La rubia se levanto como si tuviera un resorte y corrió hacia el espejo de su tocador. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y, se prometió una cosa. Ese sueño se haría realidad, o dejaría de llamarse Feliks Lukasiewicz.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
****¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
********Hay que llenar el mundo de Toris x Feliks xD  
********Críticas, tomates, botellas de vodka, platos de espagueti, cartas bomba no... por favor xD  
********1 besito muy grande  
********Ciao =D**


End file.
